1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device including a display section and an operating section, which is capable of running a plurality of functions including an audio-related function in parallel, and a control program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been growing improvement in the processing capacity of mobile phones, and parallel processing that, for example, allows a user to read received mail or access a website while listening to music is becoming possible. In such a case where a function for viewing received mail or a function for viewing a website on the Internet is running in main processing (foreground processing), and a music player function is running in the background processing, when an operation related to music such as song selection is performed, a procedure is required to be performed in which the music player function is temporarily switched to run in the main processing and then switched back to run in the background processing.
However, when a procedure such as described above is performed, the user is inconvenienced.
Therefore, conventionally, there has been disclosed a technology that enables a music player function running in background processing to be operated by providing a second operating section (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2004-173137).
In the above-mentioned conventional technology, because a dedicated operating section is provided to enable the operation of a function related to music running in background processing, even when a music playback function and another function are performed in parallel, operations related to music can be performed without terminating a function other than the music playback function. However, on the other hand, providing a dedicated operating section causes new problems such as an increase in cost and a difficulty in miniaturization.